langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
German course
[This page can better be seen in Monobook skin.] right|300px Basics * der Mann, der Junge, die Frau, das Mädchen, ein Kind * der Apfel, das Brot, die Milch * das Wasser * das Buch, die Zeitung Ich bin ein Junge. = I am a boy. Ich bin ein Mann. = I am a man. Ich bin ein Mädchen. = I am a girl. Sie sind Mädchen. = They are girls. Sie ist eine Frau. = She is a woman. Du bist ein Junge. = You are a boy. Sie sind Kinder. = They are children. Das ist ein Kind. = This is a child. Ich esse. = I eat. Er ißt. = He eats. Sie ißt. = She eats. Sie essen. = They eat. Er trinkt. = He drinks. Ich trinke Wasser. = I drink water. Du trinkst Wasser. = You drink water. Du ißt Brot. = You eat bread. Es ist gut. = This is good. Das Brot ist gut. = The bread is good. Du ißt einen Apfel. = You eat an apple. Das ist ein Mann. = This is a man. Ihr seid Männer. = You are men. Er spricht mit ihr. = He is talking to her. Ihr esst einen Apfel. = You eat an apple. Sie essen. = They eat. Du liest ein Buch. = You read a book. Ihr seid Mädchen. = You are girls. * das Radio, die Zeitung, das Buch die Zeitung von gestern = yesterday's paper die heutige Zeitung = todays paper Er arbeitet bei einer Zeitung. = He works for a newspaper. Tageszeitung = daily newspaper Wochenzeitung = weekly newspaper die Zeitung vom Dienstag = Tuesday's newspaper das Buch der Bücher = the Book of Books Gib mir dieses Buch. = Give me that book. Food * der Kaffee, der Tee, der Zucker, das Obst, der Käse, das Ei, der Käse, der Saft * das Essen, das Frühstück * die Suppe das Essen = the meal / the food Ich esse nicht. = I don't eat. / I am not eating. Wir essen Fisch. = We eat fish. Die Kinder haben Hunger. = The children are hugry. Du ißt Reis. = You eat rice. Die Schokolade ist süß. = The chocolate is sweet. Die Suppe ist salzig. = The soup is salty. Die Frau ißt Mittagessen. = The woman eats lunch. Die Männer essen Gemüse. = The men eat vegetables. Du ißt Obst. = You eat fruit. Das Mittagessen ist salzig. = The lunch is salty. Fruit is sweet. = Obst ist süß. Obst esse ich nicht. = I do not eat fruit. Chocolate is good. = Schokolade ist gut. Das Abendessen ist gut. = The supper/ The dinner is good. Ich esse Nudeln. = I eat pasta. (Die) Schokolade schmekt süß. = (The) chocolate tastes sweet. Ich trinke Orangensaft. = I drink orange juice. Die Kinder trinken Orangensaft. = The children are drinking orange juice. Der Junge hat Hunger. = The boy is hungry. Der Käse ist gut. = The cheese is good. Das Mädchen ißt die Suppe nicht. = The girl is not eating the soup. Die Männer essen Gemüse. = The men are eating vegetables. Die Schokolade schmeckt süß. = The chocolate tastes sweet. Wir essen Nudeln. = We eat pasta. Er trinkt kein Bier. = He doesn't drink Beer. Ich trinke lieber Wein. = I prefer to drink wine. Ich habe Durst. = I am thirsty. Du trinkst ein Getränk. = I am drinking a drink. Die Frau ißt eine Erdbeere. = The woman eats a strawberry. Die Frau trinkt Saft. = The lady drinks juice. Das Frühstück ist gut. = The breakfast is good. Das Frühstück ist nicht gut. = The breakfast is not good. Animals Das ist ein Fisch. = This is a fish. Conversation * Hallo! Tschüss! Danke! Bitte! Bis bald. = See you soon. Du bist willkommen! = You are welcome! Entschuldigung! = Sorry! / Excuse me! Auf Wiedersehen! = Goodbye! Tut mir leid. = I'm sorry. Adjectives Der Vogel is schön. = The bird is beautiful/pretty. Der Reis is weiß. = The rice is white. Es ist nicht teuer. = It is not expensive. Der Mann ist wichtig. = The man is important. Das Menü ist perfekt. = The set meal/menu is perfect. Der Hund ist alt. = The dog is old. Der Junge ist schwer. = The boy is heavy. Ich bin nicht alt. = I am not old. Ist sie schön? = Is she pretty? Das ist schwer? = This/That is difficult! Die Frau ist schön. = The woman is beautiful. Es ist kurz. = It is short. Die Kinder sind gesund. = The children are healthy. Das ist hoch. = This is high. Der Mann ist frei. = The man is free. Wir sind voll. = We are full. Es ist kostenlos. = It is free (of charge). Sie ist interessant. = She is interesting. Das ist nicht hoch. = This is not high. Ja, genau! = Yes, exactly! Nicht schlecht. = Not bad. Du bist normal. = You are normal. Ihr seid langsam. = You (all) are slow. Das is nützlich. = This/That is useful. Das ist neu. = That is new. Du bist praktisch. = You are practical. Du bist hilfreich/ nützlich. = You are helpful. Slowly, please. = Langsam, bitte. Die Frau ist genau. = The woman is meticulous. Es ist nicht praktisch. = It is not practical / convenient. Idioms Ende gut, alles gut. = All is (All's) well that ends well. Deutsche Sprache, schwere Sprache. = German is hard/ difficult. Eine Hand wäscht die andere. = You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. (A hand washes the other.) Viele Köche verderben den Brei. = Too many cooks spoil the broth. Der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt. = The straw that breaks the camel's back. Morgen, morgen, nur nicht heute, sagen alle faulen Leute. = Do not leave for tomorrow what you can do today. Liebe ein Spatz in der Hand als eine Taube auf dem Dach. = A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush. See also * Curs de germană * English course * French course * Italian course * Spanish course * Portuguese course * Dutch course * Swedish course * Irish course Links * GermanCulture.com * Canoo.net (German Dictionary and Grammar) * LanguageGuide.org * TheGermanProfessor.com * 101languages.net/german/ Categorie:Limba germană